Spiked Playboy, Clever heterochromia
by PrimaDonna49
Summary: (really bad at these;;) Yuna and Tidus are togeather, but sadly Tidus is acting like a playboy and flirt to his only love Yuna. Will There relationship become mature? Or will this Adventure make their love find a turn for the worse? First FFX-2 fic.


**Spiked Playboy, Clever heterochromia.**   
  
**In the world of the now the peaceful and calm Spira, on an island called Besaid. This story shall unfold...  
  
...Though...  
  
Are you ready for it?  
  
Chapter one::: Come back here!**  
  
**M**orning came, and was soon to pass as the midnoon sun caressed the skys, once and always, on the beautiful and strangly never cloudy island of Besaid.

Though this day was not a 'happy go-lucky' sunny wonderment for a particular young woman who was indeed stressed out over a certin wild and crazy blonde Al bhed.   
  
"Please Rikku...I really don't want to talk about it." Pleaded the calm and senseable Yuna; her younger cousen whined and held onto her right arm in no thought of mercy of letting go. "Plus its not what you think, me and him have done nothing of that sort!"  
  
"Come on, we all know that you and Tidus must of went under the 'covers'!" Whispered the obnoxious green-eyed teen in an overly loud voice so that the other member of the 'Gulwings' would find it of intrest.   
  
Yuna's flawless cheeks started to blush at the thought of what her wild blond-haired cousen was suggesting. "No Rikku, we have'nt. And I'm not going to unless its when this left finger has a ring on it." (Not sure if Spira does our traditions of weddings---Yuna still wore a white dress at least in :X)   
  
The young Al Bhed was taken back by her older cousen's reaction. She of course hated the idea of marriage after the way her father Cid treated her mom with such disrespect, and with that she herself became a bit more worried and scared of such commitments. 'You have to be proud of Yunie though...She is so strong to keep such values and morals... hehehehe unlike me...' A flicker of Gippel and her making out was all that flew in her mind as a flashback.   
  
Paine gently coughed as she sat on the sand, like Yuna and Rikku did while watching the Blitzball players of Besaid ring it out from a distance.  
  
The energentic and happy Tidus sent out tons of scores to his side of the team, as a yelling Wakka screamed at the blond to "let somebody else win, ya!?"  
  
"They need to pick up faster on getting the ball, Wakka." Sighed a young 21-year-old Zanarken, as he backed up from kicking the blue and white-striped blitzball, to just only passing it to his teammates.   
  
Wakka nodded and yelled a "ya, be more in the team not for the team 'Rookie'."  
  
"ROOKIE!?"   
  
Tidus was on the verge of strangling Wakka, but he decided not to as he caught a glance Yuna, or rather what he thought as a 'giggling hottie'. 'I'll show him who's a rookie, and impress Yuna if I must.' With that a grin showed its place on the young star blitzball player as he caught the ball and chucked it to hit the top of a red-haired coach...  
  
SMASH  
  
Wakka soon hit the gound. He was really unconcious...;;   
  
'Ohhh No!' was the only thought that passed Yuna's mind as she saw her closest friend and brother fall flat on his face on the hard grindy sand.  
  
"WAKKA!?"  
  
"Wakka?" Cried out Yuna as she turned the red-haired coach and father over to have his face not develope on the sand before him. As she turned his head to look at his face. It was all red. There was an imprint of the Blitzball all over his face. If it was'nt as serious as having Wakka being knocked out by having a ball hit him she would of laughed at this.   
  
"Tidus! What were you thinking?" Yelled a ferious Al-bhed as she slightly punched the concerned blitzball player's stomach.  
  
"I was...I was'nt looking..." Sighed Tidus "I did'nt think I hit it that hard..."  
  
_Cough_  
  
"You're gonna be the one in the 'sand' after I get up, punk" Whispered the fimilar voice that everyone was waiting to hear."YA"   
  
"I'm so happy that hit did'nt cause too much damaged!" Cried Yuna as hugged Wakka's neck. Yuna slowly then pulled Wakka up with her. After a few seconds Wakka soon shook hit head and took some slow steps to a now flushed and embarresed Tidus.   
  
With an evil grin, Wakka stared into Tidus' bright blue eyes and hissed. "Give me **five-hundred pushups!**"   
  
Without a look of anger Tudus gently placed his hands and legs on the hot sand.   
  
While the other players snikered, Rikku and Paine giggled along too. Though Yuna only looked worried at Tidus. 'I can't watch him do this!'   
  
With that she left silently to go find Lulu, as to help the woman who helped raise her.   
  
While walking through the Bridge of Besaid, Yuna could only think of the story that was happening before her. 'When we found Tidus on this very beach, he was so full of spirit, I knew that both of us would find our romantic happy-ending.' With a bit of a girlish blush Yuna began to slow down an a short flashback of Tidus holding her in his strong arms...  
  
'Why is all of this not happening...Both of us are more then distant now...'   
  
Yuna put away those thoughts and left her slowpace just as behind to go to Lulu's hut.   
  
"Come on!" Cheered one of the Besaid players while clapping.   
  
"Yeah! You can do it!" Cheered an excited Rikku as she had just counted Tidus' 350 push-up."  
  
Wakka was also laughing as this was his revenge over Tidus' ball escapade. "You're going too slow, ya!"   
  
Tidus was getting madder at the idea of not going the speed that Wakka wished him to. 'He should be happy that I'm actually doing this! Its not everyday that I listen to his big mouth!'  
  
"No wonder why Yuna left you, she thought that you could handle this more faster." Chuckled Wakka not thinking clearly.   
  
"WAKKA!? That was rude!" Yelled an angry Al-bhed as she hit the brused forhead of the red-haired big mouth.   
  
'Why did Yuna leave?' Wondered Tidus as he suddenly realized that the one he was infatuated with left the beach.

"400!" Rikku yelled as everyone was back to watching Tidus. Paine soon had enough of watching the young blitzball player doing push-up's, and left to find the young brown-haired girl that the others were wondering about.   
  
Soon after passing the same bridge that Yuna was on during her deepest thoughts, a black and dark purple stripped kitten walked and then sat and purred by Paines feet. "Stupid animals..." gruffed the sliver-haired and marron -eyed warrior as she moved the cuddly cat with her feet to the left of the trail.   
  
"Who are you calling stupid?" asked a conceted voice from below Paine.   
  
Without a second to waist. Pain unshed her sword. Showing all fiends around that she was perpaired for attack no matter what.   
  
"Ohhh great. I'm stuck with a snobby-warrior with a shiny stick." Chuckled the voice in a non-theating way.   
  
By that time Paine knew that the voice had now came from the kitten she shoved with her feet. "What do you want?"   
  
The kitten licked its paw and sniffed at the loss of fur that came inbetween its claws. "Don't you hate it when you shed?" Again this was one of the many random questions that the little kitten would ask before Paine fummed for the waist of time and would walk off.   
  
See the new mistress leaving her, the girlish kitten skipped with its short legs to the side of Paine. "Halt, in the name of Empress Yun ia"   
  
Paine froze. She was shocked at that title one of her friends had. "Empress?" 'Yuna has been a daughter of a high summonor, a leader of the Gulwings, and savior to Spira...  
  
Never has Yuna held such the highest title of Empress....'   
  
"Who is this Empress that you speak of, cat" Asked Paine in a more then confused tone then she wanted to put out.   
  
The kitten chuckled as if mocking Paine, which she really was. "The young woman that is the recarnation of that of her."   
  
"Theres no way!"   
  
"Our empress also had the same hair; shaped different though; black and long, heterochromia eyes of darkest blue and skyless purple, and the same wishful love that she whispers so fondly of..." Proudly stated the kitten as the sun gleamed through its dark lavender eyes. The same shade of dark purple that its stripped fur held within its black coat.  
  
"Tell me, why are you telling me of Yuna's past self. Is she in danger now in the present?" Demanded Paine as she forcefully picked up the strangely colored cat.  
  
"OUCH!" hissed the kitten demanding to be let go of as she held out her sharp claws to Paine's face.   
  
**Scratch **  
  
**Drop **  
  
** Tumble**  
  
"Thats what you get for messing with me!" Cheered the kitten. "No one 'ever' dared to mess with Rinuku the famous Rouge! In the Human flesh and as a Cat!"  
  
"Come back here!" hmmmm that cat sounded alot like another weird'oh I know.'  
  
By this time Paine's right cheek had a deep cut gushing with red crimson. And so she had no feeling of the cut as she chased Rinuku, the cat into the villiage of Besaid. 'What are they going to think when I tell them that this stupid cat/once human 'DEMON' got me angry with its ramblings, and see me chase it??...'   
  
The blood still dripped, causing the sliver-warrior's pissed-off anger to rise up even more. Soon she lost sight of the kitten, which soon caused her anger to rise up ten times more.   
  
Killing mode soon set in.  
  
The End of Chapter One.

Yeah this is a weird fanfic of X-2 huh? Well get ready for another fun-filled adventure as the chase still sets in with mystery with the every crazy Rinuku the famous Rouge sets more of this story in.

Disclamer:: I do NOT own FFX AND FFX-2 which is really really sad. Cause I really want to own TIDUS! But sadly that will never happen, unless....

evil-planning....

Square-softs police force reads this and buts me into jail for almost turning Square-Enix in my wrath of FF bisshi minions...

On a good note. Hope you like this fic, its pretty slow, and its my first T/Y, R/G, and P/B fanfic. This will be a humor, romance, adventure.


End file.
